Too Late For Love
by Byun Sehyun
Summary: Keinginan Baekhyun mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol justru menginginkan sebaliknya. Lalu apakah yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun ? Apakah ia akan tetap bertahan, apalagi adanya Kyungsoo ditengah2 mereka ? Summary jelek, baca aja deh, Chanbaek slight Hunbaek, Chansoo, GS
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Too late for love**

 **Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo**

 **Main pair : Chanbaek**

 **slight Hunbaek, Chansoo**

 **Warning : GS, Typo dimana-mana, ga suka ga usah baca, wajib review kalo udah baca.**

 **-Silahkan membaca bagi yang berminat-**

.

.

.

 _#flashback on_

 _"Chanyeol-ssi s-saranghae, jadilah kekasihku" ucap gadis itu dengan segala keberanian yang sudah dikumpulkannya. Ia pun mendundukkan kepalanya mungkin karena malu atau takut menerima penolakan. Chanyeol namja yang menerima pernyataan cinta dari gadis itu menatapnya dengan datar._

 _"Atas dasar apa kau menyukaiku, aku bahkan tidak pernah mengenalmu" ujar Chanyeol dingin._

 _"M-maaf sebelumnya, namaku Byun Baekhyun, kau mungkin tidak pernah melihatku, tapi aku sering melihatmu bahkan sering memperhatikanmu" ucap Baekhyun gugup._

 _"Begitukah ? Lalu apa kau mau berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak pernah meyukaimu ?" tantang Chanyeol._

 _"A-aku akan berusaha membuatmu menyukaiku" jawab Baekhyun dengan penuh keyakinan. Chanyeol pun menimang-nimang jawaban yang akan diberikannya. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih setia menundukkan wajahnya. 'Kasihan juga dia' pikirnya._

 _"Baiklah aku mau". Gadis itu mendongakan kepalanya, ia tidak percaya dengan jawaban namja itu. Senyuman manis merekah dibibir tipisnya. Ia sangat senang dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia bisa menjadi kekasih namja yang selama ini hanya bisa ia perhatikan dari jauh._

 _#flashback off_

.

.

"Menunggu Chanyeol ?" tanya seorang namja yang keluar dari kelas Chanyeol dan membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Eoh ? Ah, nde... Kau belum pulang Sehun" jawab Baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Baru saja aku mau pulang. Kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam, di dalam hanya ada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo" saran namja yang telah kita ketahui bernama Sehun. Sehun dan Baekhyun pernah satu kelas saat mereka menginjak kelas 1 SHS, jadi tidak heran jika mereka saling mengenal.

"Aniya, Chanyeol menyuruhku menunggu di luar, mungkin ada hal penting yang akan mereka bicarakan" Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas dan tetap berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau masih disini, kau bilang akan pulang ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin menemanimu menunggu Chanyeol" Sehun duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Yak ! Kau berlebihan, kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu, pulanglah"

"Ani"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jadi pulanglah" usir Baekhyun.

"Ani, ani, ani" tolak Sehun.

"Ish, kau ini". Sehun tertawa renyah setelah itu suasana hening.

"Baek"

"Hmm ?" Sahut Baekhyun namun tidak memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyukai Chanyeol ?"

Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke Sehun "a-apa maksudmu ?"

Sehun pun jengah "aku tahu kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Tidakkah kau pernah berfikir untuk menyukai namja lain yang juga menyukaimu". Baekhyun terdiam.

"Baek, Chanyeol sudah sangat keterlaluan padamu, jadi berhentilah menyakiti hatimu sendiri"

Baekhyun meremas roknya mencoba meredam amarahnya. Ia benci jika ada orang yang menyuruhnya untuk berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Ia tahu Sehun berkata seperti itu karena dia kasihan padanya. Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak mau berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Bukankah memang ini konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya jika berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak pernah menyukainya.

"Sehun-ah aku..."

"Kalian masih disini ?" potong seseorang yang sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo orang yang memotong ucapannya dengan tatapan benci. Kemudian beralih menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Yeol ? Ayo kita pulang bersama" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo akan pergi ke perpustakaan pusat. Kau pulanglah"

"Kalau begitu boleh aku ikut bersama kalian ?"

"Terserah" Baekhyun pun mengikuti Chansoo. Sehun menatap geram kearah Chansoo, ia tidak tega melihat Baekhyun diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Chanyeol. Sehun lalu mengikuti mereka. Kemudian Kyungsoo menoleh ke Sehun.

"Kau juga ikut ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin menemani Baekhyun" jawab Sehun cuek. Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Sedangkan Chanyeol ia menatap Sehun dengan sengit. Yah, belakangan ini Chanyeol sering melihat HunBaek berbincang bersama. Hal itu membuatnya kesal.

.

.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan...

Chansoo sedang berdiskusi tentang tugasnya sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Baekhyun yang merasa diacuhkan mencoba mencari buku yang menarik agar bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Chansoo. Sehun menatap Baekhyun tapi tetap ditempatnya.

"Kau lihat gadis yang disebelah sana ?" kata seorang namja.

"Yang mana ?" sahut temannya.

"Itu yang disana" tunjuk namja tadi.

"Oh, itu. Cantik sekali ya, kenapa ? Kau menyukainya ?

"Yah, begitulah. Sudah punya pacar belum ya ?"

Chanyeol mendengar perbincangan mereka. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang apa ?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Aku sedang mencari buku yang menarik" ucap Baekhyun setelah menoleh ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil asal salah satu buku, kemudian memberikannya pada Baekhyun dan menariknya kembali ke tempat. Sebelum itu ia menoleh ke dua namja yang membicarakan Baekhyun, lalu menatapnya sinis. Sehun mengeluarkan smirknya saat melihat kejadian itu.

"Buku apa ini ? Aku tidak suka, aku mau mengambil yang lain saja" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengisyaratkannya agar tetap duduk. Hati Baehyun berdesir saat merasakan genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Ia pun menganggukan kepalanya dan tetap duduk ditempatnya. Kyungsoo mendengus pelan, ia benar-benar benci dengan pasangan yang sudah berjalan setengah tahun itu. Ia sangat cemburu melihatnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

Jam istirahat sekolah Chanbaek sedang duduk di kantin. Baekhyun membawakan bekal makan siang untuk Chanyeol kemudian membukanya.

"Jja makanlah, ini buatanku sendiri loh,,"

"Benarkah ? Gomawo" respon Chanyeol seadanya kemudian melahap bekalnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya ? Enak atau tidak ?"

Saat Chanyeol akan menjawab tiba-tiba matanya melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mencari tempat duduk dan langsung memanggilnya.

"Kyungie.."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. Merasa namanya dipanggil Kyungsoo kemudian menoleh dan menghampiri meja Chanbaek.

"Semua meja penuh. Bolehkah aku duduk disini" ijin Kyungsoo yang tentunya hanya sekedar basa-basi.

"Tentu saja, itu kan tujuanku memanggilmu" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

'Kenapa sikapmu berbeda sekali jika berbicara denganku Yeol ?' Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Kau makan apa Yeol, boleh aku mencicipinya" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ini bekal dari Baekhyun. Kalau mau makan saja semuanya" ucap Chanyeol dengan entengnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan yeojachingunya. Baekhyun semakin sakit hati mendengarnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku memakannya, Baekhyun kan membuatkannya untukmu" Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak enak hati.

"Kalau Chanyeol sudah memberinya. Itu berarti kau boleh memakannya" ucap Baekhyun dingin. Chanyeol pun menoleh kearah Baekhyun, ia sadar nada bicara Baekhyun berubah dan ada gurat sedih diwajahnya. Baru pertama kali semenjak mereka menjadi sepasangan kekasih, Baekhyun berbicara dingin seperti itu.

"Aku pergi dulu Yeol. Aku lupa kalau ada janji dengan Park seongsangnim" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, namun senyuman kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Senyumannya terlihat hambar.

"Apa tadi Baekhyun marah ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ani, kau makan saja" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

.

.

"Aish, kenapa dia sampai sekarang tidak menghubungiku. Bukannya dia tidak pernah telat menghubungiku. Apa tadi dia benar-benar marah padaku ? Tapi apa peduliku ?" ucap Chanyeol yang sedang uring-uringan di tempat tidurnya. Ia meletakkan handphonenya di meja nakasnya.

'Drttttt, drttty, drttt' handphone Chanyeol bergetar.

Chanyeol segera mengangkatnya tanpa membaca nama orang yang meneleponnya.

"Nde, Baekhyun ?"

"..."

"Eoh, kau. Mian aku fikir ini Baekhyun"

"..."

"Hmmm, nde, annyeong"

'Pip'

"Aish, kenapa aku mengira itu Baekhyun. Gadis itu, kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku. Apa aku dulu saja yang menghubunginya ? Aniya... Tapi... Aish, baiklah aku dulu saja"

'Tuuut, tuuuut"

"Yeoboseyo ?" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol gugup seketika.

"Mmm, Baek kau sedang apa ?"

"Aku baru saja akan tidur, ada apa ?"

"Ada apa ? Kau tidak suka jika aku menghubungimu ?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada kesal.

"Bukan begitu, tentu saja aku suka. Hanya saja,,, tumben sekali kau menghubungiku lebih dulu"

"Kau sendiri lama sekali menghubungiku" Chanyeol keceplosan.

"Nde ?" beruntungnya Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya.

"Ah tidak ada. Sudahlah kau tidur saja. Selamat malam" Chanyeol pun memutus teleponnya. 'Huuuft, hampir saja' batinnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, pagi yang berbeda dari hari biasanya. Yah bagaimana tidak, hari ini wajah Baekhyun terlihat begitu ceria. Hatinya begitu senang karena Chanyeol menghubunginya tadi malam. Ini pertama kali sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum pada orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Tidak biasanya, ia seramah itu. Dia sangat manis jika tersenyum"

Begitulah bisik-bisik siswi di koridor sekolah. Baekhyun memang pada dasarnya pendiam, ia jarang menyapa teman-temannya. Hal itu membuat teman-temannya berpikiran jika ia gadis yang sombong. Padahal jika mereka sudah mengenal Baekhyun lebih dalam, mereka pasti akan mengubah pikiran itu.

"Apa ada yang aku lewatkan ?" tanya Xiumin, sahabat Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Neo,, kau terlihat berbeda hari ini. Biasanya kau akan masuk kekelas ini dengan wajah yang kusut, lalu duduk dan menghamburkan wajahmu di meja" ujar Xiumin. Baekhyun melongo tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Xiumin, apa benar dirinya selalu seperti itu.

"Wae ? Jadi kau selalu tidak sadar saat melakukan itu ? Aigoo, kau ini,,," Xiumin gemas dengan ekspresi Baekhyun. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit Baekhyun.

"Yakk, appo.." teriak Baekhyun. Xiumin pun terkekeh.

"Ya sudah, cepat ceritakan padaku. Kau tau aku juga ikut senang melihat keceriaanmu itu. Aku bosan melihat wajah kusutmu yang biasa kau perlihatkan hampir setiap harinya". Baekhyun tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang sudah tidak sabar mendengar ceritanya. Kemudian ia menceritakannya. Xiumin terkejut sekaligus senang mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

.

.

"Hari ini aku tidak membawakanmu bekal, maaf ya. Kau tidak marahkan ?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana, kita makan dikantin saja. Jja,,, aku sudah lapar". Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu tanpa menggandeng Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang sangat cuek dengan Baekhyun, ia bahkan tidak pernah bersikap seperti seorang namjachingu. Tapi sikapnya berbeda jika sedang bersama Kyungsoo, ia akan tersenyum dan bersikap perhatian padanya. Hal ini yang sering membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis karena iri dengan gadis itu.

"Chanyeol,," mereka menoleh pada asal suara. Kyungsoo berlari kearah Chanbaek.

"Yakk, kau mau makan sendiri tanpa aku" omel Kyungsoo.

"Kau sendiri bilang tidak mau makan siang"

"Aish, itu kan tadi. Sekarang aku juga lapar"

"Ya sudah ayo kita makan"

Mereka pun jalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Heyyy apa kalian melupakan seseorang ?

.

.

Sampai dikantin Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, baru saja tadi pagi ia merasakan senang, sekarang lagi-lagi ia harus merasakan sakit di hatinya.

'Heuuuh, kenapa seakan-akan takdir mempermainkanku' batin Baekhyun.

Ia menatap kearah Chansoo yang terlihat sedang bercanda dan tertawa. Chanyeol mengusap bibir Kyungsoo yang kotor karena saus makanannya. Baekhyun pun membulatkan matanya. Cukup, Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan didepannya. Dianggap tidak ada saja sudah membuat hatinya sesak, apalagi diberi pemandangan seperti itu. Apa mereka berniat membunuhnya. Baekhyun lalu berniat bangkit dari duduknya, tapi tidak jadi karena ada seseorang yang menahannya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini ?" tanya orang itu sambil menatap dalam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ikut menatapnya. Hatinya bergetar melihat tatapan itu. Tatapan yang seolah-olah menyemangatinya.

'Apa-apaan mereka, saling menatap seperti itu' batin Chanyeol marah.

"T-tentu" jawab Baekhyun. Sehun, orang itu pun tersenyum padanya. Lalu Baekhyun membalasnya. Kedatangan Sehun merubah suasana, kesedihan Baekhyun sedikit berkurang. Yah, meskipun sedikit.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari libur, Baekhyun berniat belanja untuk kebutuhan diapartementnya. Baekhyun memang tinggal sendiri, ibunya sudah meninggal saat melahirkannya. Ia hanya hidup berdua dengan Ayahnya. Tapi karena ayahnya sedang bekerja diluar negeri. Ia harus bisa hidup mandiri tanpa Ayahnya.

Baekhyun sedang memilih apa saja yang akan dibelinya.

"Aku ambil ini saja"

'Deg'

'Suara ini,,, seperti suara Park Chanyeol' Baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara. Ia terkejut melihat Chansoo yang sedang bersama. Baekhyun berpikir, apa Chanyeol berselingkuh di belakangku ? Ia pun mengikuti Chansoo yang berjalan jauh darinya. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang memilihkan baju untuk Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbelanja. Baekhyun pun meremas pegangannya pada tali tasnya.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua" ucap Baekhyun dingin pada seseorang yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Orang itu pun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sama dinginnya.

"Geure" orang itu kemudian mengikuti Bakhyun yang berjalan didepannya.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah,

"Neo, bisakah kau menjauhi Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun to the point.

"Cih, kau siapa berani memerintahku. Kau pikir aku akan menurutimu, hah ?" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau selalu menggangguku dengan Chanyeol, jadi berhentilah melakukan itu" kata Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"Wae ? Apa kau takut Chanyeol meninggalkanmu ?" Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkannya.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau tau harusnya kaulah yang pergi darinya. Chanyeol itu tidak pernah menyukaimu, ani tidak pernah mencintaimu. Ia hanya kasihan padamu. Ia fikir dengan ia bersikap cuek padamu, kau akan meninggalkannya. Tapi kau ini sangat egois, dengan tetap mengikatnya"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, hatinya bergemuruh.

"Cukup,,,"

"Wae ? Kenapa aku harus berhenti. Gara-gara kau, aku dan Chanyeol tidak bisa bersama. Kau ini rendahan dan egois. JADI BERHENTILAH MENGIKAT CHANYEOL" teriak Kyungsoo.

'Plakk'

"BAEKHYUN" teriak Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Neo,, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH ?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia takut melihat tatapan marah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, hah ?"

"M-mianhae" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Harusnya kau ucapkan itu pada Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol "untuk apa aku harus minta maaf padanya,,, aku melakukan itu agar ia menjauh darimu. Apa aku salah ?"

"Mwo ? Jadi,,,," Chanyeol menggeram "Aku benar-benar muak padamu Byun" Chanyeol pun meninggalkan Baekhyun, tidak lupa bersama Kyungsoo tentunya. Tubuh Baekhyun melemas, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hiks, apa aku salah mempertahankamu. Hiks, hiks..."

Sehun melihat Baekhyun dari jauh, tangannya mengepal.

"Kau sendiri yang sudah mencampakannya Yeol, maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengambilnya darimu"

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Too Late for Love**

 **Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun**

 **Main pair : Chanbaek, slight Chansoo & Hunbaek**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : GS, Review WAJIB, Maaf kalo ada Typo**

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Baekhyun tidak berangkat sekolah, dan dua hari itu pula Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun. Meskipun seperti itu Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia masih marah dengan kejadian kemarin. Selain itu ia juga sedang malas bertemu dengannya. Mungkin kejadian kemarin sedikit menguntungkan baginya.

"Yeol, kau tidak kekantin ?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang malas Kyung".

"Aish, kau ini pemalas sekali. Ayooo cepat" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik Chanyeol. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol pun terpaksa menemani Kyungsoo ke kantin.

Di kantin...

"Baekhyun sakit apa ?"

'Deg'

Chanyeol mendengar seseorang yang sedang membicarakan Baekhyun, entah kenapa mendengar nama Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu. Ia diam-diam menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Dia bilang demam. Aku jadi khawatir dengannya, dia kan tinggal sendirian. Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita menjenguknya ?"

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa, bagaimana kalau besok saja. Biar kita pergi bersama-sama nde ?"

'B-baekhyun sakit, dan dia tinggal sendirian ? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku, oh ya aku lupa dia pasti tidak berani menghubungiku karena kejadian kemarin. Bodoh, bodoh.' batin Chanyeol sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Nde ? A-ah aku,,, kepalaku pusing. Bisakah kau ijinkan aku nanti, aku ingin pulang lebih awal" bohong Chanyeol. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasannya saja agar ia bisa pulang cepat dan menjenguk Baekhyun. Sepertinya Chanyeol sangat malu untuk mengakui bahwa ia sedang khawatir dengan gadis yang selalu diabaikannya.

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu".

"Andwe,, aku bisa pulang sendiri".

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol curiga, tapi melihat akting Chanyeol yang sepertinya meyakinkan ia pun mempercayainya dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, nanti akan ku ijinkan".

Chanyeol bernafas lega, tapi kemudian ia berfikir 'bagaimana aku kerumah Baekhyun ? Aku kan tidak tahu rumahnya. Kalau kutanyakan pada gadis tadi, pasti mereka akan banyak bertanya, bagaimana seseorang yang sudah berpacaran tapi tidak tahu rumah pacarnya. Aish, apa yang harus kulakukan. Ah aku tahu, tanya xiumin saja, dia kan pasti tahu hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Masa bodo kalau dia akan memakiku'.

.

.

.

Setelah berjuang mendapatkan alamat Baekhyun, Chanyeol akhirnya sampai didepan pintu apartement Baekhyun. Dengan gugup ia memencet belnya. Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakan gadis yang ingin ditemuinya, Baekhyun. Gadis itu menatap bengong Chanyeol dan yang ditatap menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ekhem, hai Baek" sapa Chanyeol kikuk.

"C-chanyeol, dari mana kau tau rumahku" ucap Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat namja yang akhir-akhir ini sedang dipikirkannya berada di depan pintu apartementnya.

"Xiumin yang memberitahuku".

"Ooh.. Lalu, bukankah ini jam sekolah. Kenapa kau pulang lebih awal ?" tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Kau ini banyak bertanya. Sudahlah, apa kau tidak menyuruhku masuk ?" Ucap Chanyeol kesal. Mana mau Chanyeol mengucapkan alasan sebenarnya. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk memberitahukan alasannya.

"Nde ? A-ah silakan masuk" Baekhyun mempersilakan Chanyeol masuk. Chanyeol pun masuk lalu duduk diruang tamu.

"Kau mau minum apa ?"

"Apa saja" jawab Chanyeol.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar nde". Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang membuatkannya minum. Ini pertamakalinya ia merasa khawatir dengan yeojachingunya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan jangan lupakan matanya yang begitu sembab. Apa ia habis menangis seharian penuh? pikirnya.

"Silakan" ucap Baekhyun setelah menaruh minumannya diatas meja. Kemudian ia duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Gomawo" ujar Chanyeol dan dibalas senyuman tipis Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

"Sudah baikan. Terima kasih sudah menanyakannya."

"Aku dengar kau tinggal sendiri. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku."

"Aku pikir itu tidak penting bagimu. Jadi untuk apa aku bercerita."

'Deg'

Chanyeol terperangah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Yah jangan salahkan jawaban Baekhyun. Bukankah memang itu benar, selama ini ia tidak pernah memperhatikan Baekhyun. Rumah Baekhyun saja ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Chanyeol pun menghela nafas.

"Mianhae" sesal Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa ?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Untuk semuanya". Baekhyun lalu menatap Chanyeol, kemudian ia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

'Cantik' batin Chanyeol. Hey kemana saja kau selama ini, kenapa kau baru menyadarinya eoh ?

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol sedang menatap kearahnya tanpa berkedip. Mungkin jika hanya sebentar itu wajar, tetapi ini hampir 5 menit Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun. Kali ini Baekhyun yang salah tingkah. 'Apa ada yang aneh dariku ?' Ia pun meperhatikan dirinya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol kembali.

'Deg'

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun, matanya tertuju pada bibir tipis milik yeoja itu. Baekhyun pun tau situasi ini, pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah dan ia segera memejamkan matanya saat merasakan benda kenyal yang sudah menempel dibibirnya. Jantung Chanyeol berdegub kencang saat merasakan bibir manis Baekhyun. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun. Yah pertama kali untuk Chanyeol, karena biasanya Baekhyun yang menciumnya. Itu pun hanya sekilas karena Baekhyun takut Chanyeol akan memarahinya.

Chanyeol mencoba melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun, begitupun gadis itu, ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan perasaan senang. Selang beberapa menit Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Nafas mereka pun terengah-engah.

"Mianhae, a-aku…."

' Sial kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini' gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Gwenchana, bukankah itu hal wajar yang dilakukakan sepasang kekasih" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum meskipun ada sedikit perasaan sedih saat mendengar penyesalan Chanyeol. Apa ciuman tadi dilakukan bukan dari hati.

Chanyeol melihat gurat sedih yeojachingunya. 'Aishh,,, pasti Bakehyun mengira aku menyesal melakukannya'. Kemudian ia mengambil tangan Bakehyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau tau, aku senang bisa menciummu"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, ia nampak terkejut dengan penjelasan Chanyeol. Apa dirinya mudah dibaca. Chanyeol terkekeh "Ya, kau memang mudah dibaca". Baekhyun pun membulatkan matanya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Apa mulai besok kau akan berangkat ke sekolah ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Bakehyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan "Nde, keadaanku juga sudah lebih baik".

"Sepertinya ciumanku sangat ampuh, hingga membuat Baekhyunku sembuh dalam sekejap" goda Chanyeol.

"Yaakk,, aku ini sudah baikan dari tadi. Hanya saja aku baru berencana berangkat besok"

"Jeongmal ?" goda Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Aishhh,,," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baek, apa kau akan meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo ?" tanya Chanyeol pelan-pelan, karena tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran kembali.

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti memohon "Apa kau sangat menginginkannya ?"

Chanyeol terdiam, Baekhyun mengetahui arti dari kediaman Chanyeol, kemudian ia mengiyakannya meskipun hatinya tidak mau. Tapi jika itu membuat Chanyeol kembali padanya, Baekhyun akan melakukannya.

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun tersenyum kemudian melihat jam dinding "sepertinya aku harus pulang. Beristirahatlah, agar besok kau bisa masuk".

Kemudian Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol sampai pintu.

"Aku pulang, aku tunggu kau disekolah besok" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan dibalas senyuman olehnya.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghela napas. Mulai sekarang ia akan merubah sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan kepada Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol jengah dengan sikap-sikapnya seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…..

Baekhyun sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Wajahnya tersenyum melihat tas kecil yang sedang dibawanya. Sudah dua hari ia tidak makan bersama Chanyeolnya, ia sangat merindukan masa-masa seperti itu. Ia menengok ke kelas Chanyeol, dahinya mengerut saat tidak menemukan namjachingunya.

"Mencariku ?"

"Ommo !" pekik Baekhyun saat mendengar suara namja yang mengagetkannya. Namja yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya terbahak-bahak. Baekhyun memandangi namja itu dan tersenyum senang. Ini baru pertama kali melihat namja itu tertawa lepas dan itu dikarenakannya. Chanyeol, namja itu pun menghentikan tawanya saat menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, aku tahu aku memang tampan"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Kau sudah sarapan ? aku membawakan bekal untukmu"

"Jeongmal ? Woaah ayo kita makan ditaman"

.

.

.

"Kau bisa mati tersedak jika makan terburu-buru" ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat lapar, tadi aku belum sempat sarapan". Baekhyun terkekeh, satu hal yang ia ketahui dari Cahnyeol sekarang, namja itu ternyata sangat kekanakan.

"Kau mentertawakan aku eoh ?" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun tetap tertawa, hingga membuat Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun mendekat dan menggelitikinya.

"Hahahaha, yakk lepaskan, hahaha, geli"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

.

.

"Baek kau sudah baikan ?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Nde, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku lihat Chanyeol-ssi mengantarmu tadi, apa ia sudah berubah ?"

"Kau pikir dia siluman bisa berubah-ubah"

"Yak bukan begitu, maksudku apa sikapnya sudah berubah ?"

"Hahaha, aku mengerti. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku belum tahu pasti, yang jelas ia sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Ia sudah banyak tersenyum padaku" Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Syukurlah, kau tahu kemarin aku memarahinya. Bisa-bisanya seorang namjachingu tidak tahu rumah yeojachingunya".

"Mwo ? jadi kau memarahinya ?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Tentu saja, aku harus memberi pelajaran pada orang yang menyakiti sahabatku".

Seketika baekhyun terharu dengan kepedulian sahabatnya itu. Kemudian ia memeluknya. Saat itu pun seongsangnim memasuki kelas, sehingga murid-murid kembali ketempat masing-masing dan memulai pelajaran.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, jam istirahat tiba dan Baekhyun sudah menunggu kekasihnya didepan kelas. Tidak lama Chanyeol orang yang ditunggunya keluar. Kemudian Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya dan menampilkan senyum manisnya, tapi tidak lama senyumnya memudar saat melihat Kyungsoo dibelakang namjanya. Ia jadi teringat janjinya pada Chanyeol kemarin.

"Baek, kau sudah lama menunggu ?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, 'sejak kapan Chanyeol peduli padanya' batin Kyungsoo.

"Belum lama" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol memberi isyarat ke Baekhyun untuk melakukan janjinya. Baekhyun mengerti, ia pun mengalihkan tatapannya ke Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ssi maafkan aku soal kemarin" ucap Baekhyun sambil memengulurkan tangannya.

"Hanya itu saja ?" ucap Kyungsoo dingin, Membuat Chanbaek mengernyit.

"aku hanya bercanda. Nde, aku memaafkanmu" ucap Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Bakehyun.

Chanyeol pun tertawa tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ya, gadis itu menyadari jika Kyungsoo tidak menerima perminta maafannya dengan tulus.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke kantin" ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

"Kalian duduk disini ya ? aku akan memesankan makananya".

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol suasana menjadi hening, tapi Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kau memang gadis yang hebat ?" ucap Kyungsoo dingin membuat Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya.

"Nde ?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Aku pikir setelah kejadian kemarin kau akan menyerah. Tapi ternyata ...?" Kyungsoo berdecak, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"kau tau, jika gadis lain diperlakukan seperti itu ia pasti sudah sakit hati dan menyerah. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menyukaimu, karena dia hanya menyukaiku".

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, tapi aku pikir dia tidak pernah menyukaimu, jika dia menyukaimu harusnya dia sudah memutuskanku. Kurasa dia hanya belum bisa memahami perasaannya" ucap Baekhyun dengan santai, tidak lupa dengan senyuman dinginnya.

Hal ini membuat Kyungsoo menatap sebal Baekhyun. Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Chanyeol datang dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun memberi tatapan ke Baekhyun seolah-olah berkata 'kau lihat dia lebih memilih duduk disampingku'. Baekhyun cukup terkejut tapi ia mencoba untung tenang. Beberapa menit kemudian makanan yang mereka pesan datang, lalu mereka segera menyantapnya.

.

.

.

"Baek hari ini aku pulang agak telat, apa kau akan tetap menungguku ?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpikir, jika ia tetap menunggu Chanyeol, pasti itu akan membebani Chanyeol dan membuatnya jengah mungkin.

"Oh, sepertinya aku pulang saja Yeol" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun tidak mau menunggunya. Ada perasaan kecewa dihatinya. Tapi bukannya dari dulu ia tidak suka ditunggu Baekhyun, lalu kenapa ia harus kecewa.

"Baiklah kau hati-hati ya".

"Nde, sampai jumpa". Baekhyun melangkah pergi, Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie~" teriak seorang namja dibelakang Chanyeol. Namja itu berlari menuju Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun melihat mereka mengobrol, kemudian berjalan bersama. Tidak terasa tangannya mengepal melihat pemandangan itu. Ia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya dan memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah kesal.

.

.

.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun dan Sehun saat ini sedang didalam bus, kemudian Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak menunggu Chanyeol ?"

Melihat Baekhyun yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Sehun bertanya kembali.

"Apa Chanyeol yang menyuruhmu ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menggeleng, "tidak, ini memang keputusanku. Aku tidak akan menunggu Chanyeol lagi. Kecuali,,,, jika Chanyeol memintaku". Lalu ia tersenyum kecut, karena ia sudah tahu pasti itu tidak mungkin.

"Kalau begitu baguslah, aku sangat senang."

Baekhyun menoleh, "kenapa begitu ?"

"Tentu saja, karena kau sudah tidak menunggu Chanyeol, aku jadi bisa pulang bersamamu"

Baekhyun merona dan terkekeh, kemudian mencubit perut Sehun. "Kau ini sering sekali menggodaku".

"Aku serius, aku sangat senang jika bersamamu" ucap Sehun sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam dan tidak ingin menanggapinya, ia sangat bingung harus berkata apa. Suasana pun jadi hening.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Bus akan sampai pada halte tempat Baekhyun turun. Baekhyun melihat Sehun, 'apa Sehun marah padaku' pikirnya.

"Aku akan sampai, aku akan kedepan" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Sehun mencekal tangan Baekhyun, "hati-hati".

Baekhyun tersenyum, "kau juga".

Setelah itu Sehun menatap Baekhyun.

.

.

Di kamar, Baekhyun sedang membuka kotak merah yang berisi hadiah untuk Chanyeol. Ia menatap hadiah itu dengan miris.

 _#flashback_

 _"Chanyeol, besok hari ulang tahunmu kan ?"_

 _"Dari mana kau tahu ?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Selama ini Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya apalagi hari ulang tahunnya, lalu dari mana Baekhyun mengetahuinya._

 _"Ish, itu tidak penting. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan besok ?"_

 _"Tidak perlu. Besok aku akan mengerjakan tugas dengan Kyungsoo jadi aku tidak bisa."_

 _Baekhyun pun mengangguk, "baiklah."_

 _Kecewa, ya itulah perasaan Baekhyun saat ini._

 _"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah saja"_

 _"Terserah" jawab Chanyeol tidak peduli._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari ulang tahun Chanyeol sudah tiba, tepat pada hari minggu. Karena Baekhyun tidak bisa merayakannya, ia memutuskan ingin jalan-jalan keluar. Tidak mau sendiri, ia pun menelepon Xiumin._

 _"Minnie~ hari ini aku bosan sekali. Kau mau tidak jalan-jalan denganku. Itu pun kalau kau tidak ada acara."_

 _"..."_

 _"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa"_

 _"..."_

 _"Nde, tidak apa-apa"_

 _Baekhyun menutup teleponnya dan menghela napas, "ya sudahlah aku pergi sendiri"._

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun sedang jalan-jalan di dalam mall. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tempat yang menjual PSP, ia jadi teringat Chanyeol yang sering bermain game. Kemudian ia melangkah masuk kedalam tempat itu._

 _"PSP ini sepertinya bagus, ku belikan ini saja untuk Chanyeol"_

 _Setelah itu Baekhyun menatap hadiah yang sudah dibelinya. Ia pun berencana akan memberikannya ke Chanyeol besok._

 _'kruyuk'_

 _Bunyi perut Baekhyun._

 _"Aku lapar" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat untuk mengisi perutnya. Menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk mengisi perutnya, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya. Baru beberapa langkah akan ketempat itu, Baekhyun berhenti saat melihat sosok yang ia kenal._

 _"Chanyeol" gumamnya._

 _Disana terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersama seseorang yang juga ia kenali, Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang makan bersama. Mereka tertawa bersama, dan jangan lupakan dimeja itu ada kue ulang tahun. Sepertinya mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun Chanyeol. Merasa dibohongi, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu._

 _._

 _._

 _"Chanyeol ?" panggil Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh._

 _"Ada apa". Baekhyun lalu menghampiri Chanyeol._

 _"Selamat ulang tahun"_

 _"Terima kasih" jawab Chanyeol cuek. Lalu Baekhyun berniat akan memberikan hadiahnya, tapi sebelum itu ia melihat Chanyeol sedang memainkan PSP. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, 'bukankah PSP Chanyeol rusak' batin Baekhyun._

 _"Kau habis membeli PSP baru ?" Tanya Baekhyun._

 _"Ini hadiah dari Kyungsoo" jawab Chanyeol tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Baekhyun terkejut, ia pun membatalkan niatnya dan menyembunyikan tas hadiah yang ia bawa._

 _"Oh, kalau begitu aku ke kelas duluan ya"_

 _"Hmmm" jawab Chanyeo_ l.

#flashback end#

Baekhyun menutup kembali kotak merah itu kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam laci. Perasaannya jadi sesak jika mengingat kejadian itu. Tidak ingin berlarut-larut ia pun menghamburkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan mematikan lampu kamarnya, lalu menutup matanya.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah, sepertinya ia baru sampai. Langkahnya berhenti saat melihat Baekhyun didepan kelas, Baekhyun juga menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol, kemudian menghampirinya. Baekhyun terlihat membawa tas kecil yang berisi bekal untuk Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi, Kau sudah sarapan ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah" jawab Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Senyum Baekhyun memudar. Kemudian datanglah Sehun.

"Baekhyun ?"

Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum setelah melihat Sehun.

"Kau sedang apa ?"

"Aku ingin mengajak Chanyeol sarapan, tapi ternyata dia sudah sarapan. Ya sudah aku ke kelasku saja".

"Kau tidak menawarkannya untukku?"

"Memang kau belum sarapan".

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

Chanyeol tampak sedang berpikir di kursinya. Ia mengingat apa yang barusan ia lakukan ke Baekhyun. Ia merasa sangat keterlaluan dengan gadis itu, padahal ia sendiri tidak bermaksud seperti itu tapi karena teringat kejadian kemarin moodnya berubah kesal. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menyusul Baekhyun.

Kini ia sudah didepan kelas Baekhyun, kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya tapi tidak menemukan Baekhyun. Tapi disitu Ia melihat xiumin, lalu menghampirinya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Xiumin dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Xiumin-ssi dimana Baekhyun ?"

"Bukankah tadi Baekhyun ke kelasmu ?"

Bukannya Chanyeol menjawab, ia malah berlari keluar. Xiumin pun kesal.

"Yakk, Aish... anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa lagi yang ia lakukan ke Baekhyun". Xiumin yang takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Baekhyun, bangkit dari duduknya lalu menyusul Chanyeol.

.

.

"Baek, makanan buatanmu sangat enak sekali" puji Sehun dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan. Baekhyun tertawa, "kau sangat berlebihan".

"Aku serius, memangnya kau tidak tahu ? Cobalah" ucap Sehun sambil mencoba menyuapi Baekhyun kemudian diterima Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana ?"

"Hehehe, aku tidak bisa menilai makananku sendiri. Tapi terima kasih" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Sehun yang sedang memakan bekalnya dengan lahap. Setelah itu ia teringat Chanyeol, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Chanyeol, mengapa ia kembali seperti semula, dingin dan cuek.

Sementara, jauh dari situ Chanyeol melihat mereka, tangannya mengepal sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Xiumin. Gadis itu tersenyum remeh kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan saat melihatmu dengan Kyungsoo. Aku minta padamu berhentilah membuatnya menangis " ucap Xiumin. Chanyeol hanya menatap Xiumin, kemudian tanpa berkata apapun Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Xiumin.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya, lalu duduk dikursinya.

"Dari mana saja kau ?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Diatap sekolah, habis sarapan dengan Sehun" jawab Baekhyun

"Kau sangat cocok dengan Sehun".

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, aku dan Sehun kan hanya berteman. Lagi pula aku juga sudah punya pacar".

"Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau dengan Sehun, Chanyeol itu..."

"Aku tahu" potong Baekhyun. "Tapi aku mencintainya" lanjutnya.

Xiumin menghela napasnya, "maafkan aku karena mengatakan itu".

"Tidak apa-apa, kau seperti itu karna kau peduli padaku kan ?"

Xiumin mengangguk, dan mereka tersenyum. Setelah itu guru masuk dan pelajaran dimulai.

#skip time#

Jam pelajaran selesai, Baekhyun mendapat sms dari Chanyeol yang mengajaknya pulang bersama. Membaca sms itu Baekhyun jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Xiumin memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa ? Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila".

"Chanyeol mengajakku pulang bersama".

"Benarkah ? Ya sudah sana, nanti dia menunggumu".

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan ya"

"Iy, hati-hati."

.

.

Di gerbang sekolah, terlihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri menyender tembok, Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun melihatnya. Kemudian ia menatap Kyungsoo yang ada disitu lalu menyapanya. Setelah itu mereka bertiga jalan bersama ke halte. Sampai di halte, ternyata bus untuk Chansoo sudah datang. Kyungsoo menaiki busnya dan menengok ke belakang.

"Chan kenapa kau tidak naik"

"Aku akan pulang dengan Baekhyun, Kyung. Jadi kau duluan saja". Kyungsoo hendak protes tapi tenyata supir bus sudah menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Lalu pintu bus tertutup dan melaju.

"Kenapa kau tidak naik. Arah rumah kita kan berbeda ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu sampai rumah" jawab Chanyeol.

Tidak lama setelah itu busnya datang. Mereka berdua duduk berdekatan, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, gadis itu pun merasa senang dan tidak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

-TBC-


End file.
